wikistrangefandomcom-20200214-history
Unidentified flying object
Anonymous fuselage or UFO has been fully described in any apparent universe, unknown as something known or prominent. However, this term is commonly used in the customary ritual so as to fit in with the meaning of national fossil fuels. Many neural languages are described later as cultural or fascinating things (eg, airplanes, rain flowers, clouds). Others are not known for lack of evidence or because, despite the many evidence, there is no tradition of tradition. Some believe that recent examples can be viewed by a pilot. The term The term "UFO" (or "UFOB") states a report by the US Air Force (USF) in 1953. The original intention was "False or Unknown Activity on a Known aircraft" at USF "FOB". Thus, the University of South Florida is interested in national security and / or "public service" (see Air Force Act 200-2), which is limited to non-governmental research. In the late 1940s and 1950s, the UFO was commonly called "flying saucers" or "palettes". The term UFO in the 20th century, 50 years of great growth, technology is the first, but not the beginning. During World War I, Lifudo attracted attention in late 2010 and feared for security reasons and national security. However, the company does not support public safety or believes that scientific activity is unnecessary (eg 1951 UFO, CIA Robertson 1953, US Blue Book Air Force, Condon Commission). English Dictionary Oxford The UFO Dictionary is described as an "unusual flying object and flying saucer." Donald E. Khioh wrote: Edward J. director of Blue Book Ruppelt created the UFO "UFO" and watched the UFO. He writes: "Collapsed on the neck" is wrinkled when used and spoken. ) For some time. Some use valid words "phonfong", "fly", "fly", "fly", "", "" In the summer of 1947, the term "flying" spread. On June 24, military commander Kenneth Arnold reported that the driver had seen nine flying creatures. Finally, Arnold calculated at 1,931 / h. At that time, dishes that are described are like dishes that lead to flyout and disk publishing. Generally, the term UFO is used to name other aircraft. Due to human and subjective issues, some researchers use words such as anonymous flights (or UAP) or head of the Airline Reference Center (NARCAP), and lack of air conditions. For the exam Most likely, this study will disclose misunderstandings about small or small meteorites or debris such as UFO discoveries, conventions, or natural phenomena, the most common flora bubbles, obnoxious clouds, pearl clouds, or objects in the sky. 5% and need more than 20% manually filled in and the information needed. Support for Space Hypothesis Support (ETH) This report does not show the possibility of using an external cosmic member, but it is not possible to confirm that all information or nigabaities has been reached. There is no scientific way to publish UFO journals, although some scholars have advocated the idea of an unofficial UFO government. The UFO refuge last month ends with the importance of discussing research in some discussions. This is an attempt to gain the value of a court rather than a cultural object. The National Ariel Commission (NICAP) The Center for Studies (CUFOS), which offers scholars and independent clusters, including the latest UFO Mutual Network (MUFON) and UFOs in the twentieth century. 20 Obbignergern produces and develops more than the competition production software that produces competition. The UFO grows into UFOs and spreads through UFOs and enters UFOs and introduces them. A brief history Weather is history. Of course, some of them are astronomy: red, white meteorites, clear earth, life-saving or equipment such as parley and cloud clouds. Chinese writers watched the Halle Orchestra in 240 BC. AB, about 467 BC Israel These stories are commonly used in all history, such as mighty prophets, angels, or other religions. Some UD researchers commented on changes between religious symbols and UFO messages in old art yesterday, and although the author describes the features and symbols of these images and lists the most popular religious details. *On April 14, 1561, Nuremberg described three unmarked people. According to witnesses there are many places where there is shadow, gas cupboard and what is available. *January 25, 1878 explains "Dennison Daily" farmers in the John Martin area, who reports that there is a large, return air like fast-moving balloons. According to the article Martinů estimates that the size of the disk is the first shot of "awo" UFOs. *In April 1897, thousands of "castors" were found in the US. Many recording licenses are still addressed to many parents. Thomas Demison was asked to say, "You can get me, these are artifacts." *On March 28, 1904, three US Army members announced Frank Schweinfurt, 300 miles west of San Francisco, and later became president. Sheffield consists of three red objects, a corner in the cloud, and then moves from the left to the back and "fast" in a few minutes. He says he is the greatest at sixteen sixteen. *According to the same NARCAP forecast on 1305 in 1916 and 1926, we described UFO observations three times. On January 31, 1916, many lights made it possible to block a motorcycle window for British youth near the river. In January 1926, he informed about six pilots between Wichita, Kansas and Colorado Springs in Colorado. By the end of September 1926, the Military Air Force in Nevada had to pass an unspecified route. *On October 5, 1926, as they passed through the Humboldt Mountains of Cucoruno in the area of Tacitus Cucorun, the Sun and the Bignon show that the Great and Snins' fast excursions like their pigs in the sun, we found out that he had disappeared into the sky and made time to get our braces where sunlight , a painful feeling: "The body was flying north. Hands in glasses. This is a good development: The sunlight forms the shape of some cells hidden in a different way and west of the West. " When World War II on "state territory" and "Europe", pilots and pilots flew to "Peinn Fuinnimh" ("Pet Petets", fire and others) from aircraft with St Alma, *In 1946, we received more than 2000 reports, including the Swedish Army, not the names of the Scandinavian countries, and great news from France, Portugal, Italy and Greece. These are called the "Wolf Wolf", which is called the spirit spirit, because it thinks it may be the end result or a German test of German weapons V1 or V2. Although many of these sites are called meters, more than 200 radar surveys are called "real estate". In a report from 1948, a representative of the University of South Florida in Sweden suggested that some researchers think that cars are a good source. Search The movie is like a research paper specializing in complex and complex science. Independent government and scientists from Canada, United Kingdom, Japan, Peru, France, Brazil, Sweden, Brazil, Chile, Uruguay, Mexico, Spain and the Soviet Union. The Great Book Program and the Green Project, Green Corridor Study Guide (1948-1951), the American Special Information, the Battelle Memorial Institute 1947-1969, the Opera Prato (1973 Air Force / SEPRA / GEIPAN), researching the Space Research Center in France (Knesset) da. The Uruguayan government made it in 1989. - Draft This project was built in 1948 a plan and is very good student (see a demonstration). The best reports can be taken out. In 1948, in 1948, the Navy War wrote that some of its representatives thought that it was the main path of 1946. In 1954, German Orthodox, in German German, was investigated in Germany, but the research has not been published.